Continuing studies on transcription carried out by influenza viral nucleocapsid RNP plus P complexes will concentrate on three major aspects. First, it has been found that transcripts synthesized by complexes incorporate an endogenous primer which is present in preparations of complexes. In order to learn more about the nature of this primer, the transcripts will be examined for capped and methylated 5'-termini. Second, preliminary observations suggest that the active component in F2, a cellular protein preparation which stimulates transcription, is a protein kinase. Further purification of F2 is required before this can be unequivocally established. Third, studies on the isolation and identification of the viral polypeptides responsible for RNA-dependent RNA and poly A polymerase activities will be continued.